


Early I love you

by MintChocChip



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintChocChip/pseuds/MintChocChip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote another thing, it didn't turn out how I expected it but hope you enjoy reading.</p><p>This ones inspired by the trailer in the hospital corridor.<br/>Team Arrow in the hospital for baby Digglett and Olicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early I love you

"What do you think they'll name it?"  
Felicity mumbled. "I mean the name range was wide from Edward to Tyler to Jack to Brian, to Adrian to Mel and to Lennox to Crystal. They never decided on the names, oh my god what if it takes them forever. You know my neighbours in my old apartment took a whole month to name their daughter ...I mean not that I'm against it but I don't want to be calling the baby Digglet for a month..." Her ramble suddenly stopped as Oliver squeezed her hand and watched her with an amused expression.

 

"It?"...Oliver smiled lazily "really Felicity I thought you were the smartest out of all of us."

Felicity chuckled it had been a long day, and now they were waiting while Lyla was in labour. The baby's gender was a surprise and the excitement was palpable. 

And it was quite possible that the happiness in their hearts was because they were finally reacting to their "now" not so secret feelings. And maybe because Oliver had finally asked her out on a date for the following evening. But it was quite likely that the joy escalating around was because they had hope for the future. 

Their eyes met and their smiles turned heartfelt, Oliver tilted towards her slightly.

"It's a Boy!" Roy exclaimed while storming in the waiting room, Felicity jumped in her seat and quickly stood up rushing out of the to meet the baby.

"Did I miss something?"smirked earning him a smack on his head from Oliver.  
"Oh it is so on!" Roy exclaimed rushing his way out to follow Oliver and to see the baby.

Oliver congratulated the couple while entering the room but his eyes made their way towards Felicity.  
She was already in the room and was cooing over the baby while Lyla and Diggle were glowing even from  
the exhaustion .Oliver's features softened further and Diggle and Roy shared a knowing smirk at the late bloomers. 

"John, Lyla...he's so beautiful!" Felicity almost whispered. The emotion was sincere , and the tranquility in the room made Felicity shed a happy tear. She quickly wiped it away and graced her lips with a smile. 

Roy and Oliver came forward to see the baby, their hard guy personas fell short in front of him as their heart melted. "Smitten , boys?" Felicity teased. Lyla and Diggle chuckled , breaking Roy and Oliver smitten expressions.

"So have you named him yet?" Oliver asked Diggle, while he smirked at Felicity. To which she responded with an eye roll.

"Actually as you guys know we couldn't pick a name " Lyla responded.  
"Oh ...we know ..." Felicity mumbled earning a chuckle from Oliver.

"So we were thinking maybe you could pick out a name Felicity...only if you want to. You had a lot of suggestions earlier." Diggle smiled and continued ..."and you are his godmother after all."

She opened her mouth , and closed it again and was genuinely touched and full of emotion. Oliver saw the flicker in her eye , was it sadness and happiness together was that even possible .

"Wow Digg...it worked. She's speechless!" Roy answered while observing her expression. Felicity smiled and answered Diggle's previous question "I'd be honoured to name the little Digglet" earning a chuckle from everyone.  
\------------------------------------------

"Leo Andy Diggle is a powerful name...what made you pick it?"  
Oliver questioned , while both of them strolled down the hospital corridor.

"Well Leo in my opinion is a badass name, and he has badass parents so ...I don't know it just suited him.  
And Andy for obvious reasons." Felicity smiled, they all loved it.

"Felicity?..." He questioned and stopped making her stop. He had been contemplating whether or not to ask her about the emotion he saw on her earlier in the room.

He was struggling to ask , "Oliver are you okay?" She questioned.

He sighed before questioning,  
" When Dig asked you to name the baby you were happy I know that but....but there was something else ...I can't grasp it but I need to know. Are you okay? I don't even know if that made sense." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, before opening them.

That expression was back "you just babbled "she remarked. She was smiling but he was searching her eyes, and he saw it...fear!

"What it is it?" He cupped her face, whispering to her.

"I'm happy Oliver, really happy.  
And to name Digg and Lyla's son...I was so touched."

"But it reminds me that you guys are my family now.I'm not saying that makes me feel sad ...it just makes me nervous to know that there are people who do care for me.When I was growing up I was so used to being alone , but now I've got you...and the rest.My dad left and my mother was hardly there, maybe that scares me..."she trailed off.

Her eyes had dropped while she was talking and Oliver was holding her hands . This vulnerable side of hers made him want to comfort her. To assure her.

"Felicity...we will never leave you. You deserve every bit of happiness you get and feel Felicity , don't feel bad about it. We all...love and cherish you Felicity. I love you."  
She looked up and saw the love in his eyes , her eyes closed as he tilted towards her while cupping her face...as their lips finally met.

The kiss was sweet and passionate at the same time, they had resisted it for so long and now their emotions were melting in one. But most of all the honesty was present...the honesty of their emotions .

They broke the kiss and both looked dazed, "Wow...I didn't imagine it to be that good" Felicity remarked.  
"Crap...I just said that out loud didn't I" she closed her eyes.  
To which Oliver chuckled and wrapped his arms around hers. "You know I was planning on telling you tomorrow ...about how I felt " Oliver said to which Felicity smiled.

" Oh so you ruined the end of date plan...it's okay we'll have more desserts tomorrow. So the date runs longer." She said, while Oliver's eyes widened and a smirk adorned his lips.

"Oh I'll deffinately be having the desert " Oliver teased , in response earning a crimson blush on her cheek and a shy smile.  
"Are you blushing Felicity ?" He raised his eyebrows teasingly 

"Stop!" She chuckled 

He made his lips towards her: and she felt his smile against her lips.

She broke the kiss ..."Oliver ...thank you." She was implying for before "and I am really looking forward for tomorrow." She said sincerely.

"Me too." He answered.


End file.
